Can't Have You
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Angel wants to be entertained. Oblio wants to forget. Maccoy wants a friend. Mo just wants to hide his feelings. Will these men get what they want?     WARNING: Yaoi, MoCoy and AngelxOblio
1. Passion and Nightclubs

_Can't Have You_

_Pairings: MoCoy and AngelxOblio_

_Warnings: Yaoi MalexMale Relations and some cussing?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...I wish I owned Oblio though~_

Tonight was just another boring night for Angel at his club.

Even under the sporadic strobe light and vibrating base, the women just couldn't keep him entertained for long. He admits they're beautiful and their bodies are gorgeous but there was something missing. Something that made his eyes turn to the crowded dance floor and continue searching for that missing thing. Women would flirt with him and he would return the favor, but when they requested for something more, he would turn them down.

He was a beautiful man, not a whore.

As Angel turned back to the crowded dance floor once again, he saw something that held his gaze. A man was off to the side, leaning on a wall and simply watching. And even in his stance it was clear what he wanted, he wanted to dance. Angel couldn't help but continue staring at this man, he had never seen him before. The man walked with an air of confidence to the dance floor, and joined the crowd of people jumping and pulsing to the music.

His hips came to life and began to move to their own accord, turning, pushing, pulling back and rolling. Thin arms pushed through the air as if moving through water and jerked with the music. The man would move and continue his show on a more secluded are of the dace floor, and attracted a few onlookers. And as he continued to dance for his audience, Angel couldn't breathe. This man was just breathtaking, and his body had something he had been looking for this whole time.

**Passion.**

This man had a passion for dance and this made him so new, like a breath of fresh air. Angel wanted to be able to see more of that passion but in a different way. Angel couldn't rip his eyes away from the man, even though he was finishing his dance. This mysterious man began to head for the exit and Angel was practically running after him, pushing and shoving against people. He needed to see this man again.

Angel finally caught up to the man after following him out of the club. He was able to see him under a street lamp and smiled. A man with many shades of blue in his hair, dark biker jacket topped of with dark gray skinny jeans was his salvation. Angel wanted to laugh. With his most charming voice he finally called out to the man, "Hey! I've never seen you around here. What's your name?"

The man turned, and simply stared at Angel. "I'm new to these parts. My name is... Oblio. I wish to be left alone now." Angel felt his face heat up, so he had noticed his stalking and now Angel didn't know what to say. "I, um, I want to see you dance again." Oblio kept a guarded stance and shook his head side to side. Oblio the continued walking away, fixing his crazy hair and jumped onto a motorbike. Angel jogged up next to him, "Well maybe I can see you again? Or can I have your number?" Angel grabbed Oblio's shoulder and gripped him firmly.

He needed to see that passion again, he wanted to be the person who evoked this passion out of this man. Ripping off Angel's hand Oblio stated, "I don't know what you wants but whatever it is you aren't getting it from me." With that said Oblio sped off on his motorbike and left Angel gaping in the dust.

~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~

Mo just wanted to go out and have a good time.

He didn't want to be holding his home girl and hearing her sob her heart out. Rubbing small circles on her back and making hushing noises, he continued to hold Taye and wait for her to calm down. Mo was unhappy about this because the only reason she was crying was because she was drunk and she wanted to go dancing and he just wanted to get her to go home. Finally her crying stopped and she was able to walk a little better. Mo couldn't get her to go home so he was helping her get to the club so she could go dance.

After some convincing they got into the club and Taye ran onto the dance floor. Mo just laughed at her eager attitude and joined her. Taye began to get rowdy though and started challenging people to dance-offs. Mo could only sigh as she continued to make a ruckus. Mo was just about to leave when a boy took up Taye's offer. Mo wanted to laugh, a white boy wanted to have a dance off with Taye! Taye just scoffed and tried to get another offer. Unfortunately white boy wanted to show her his 'dance moves'. Mo could almost swear that white boy was just hitting on Taye.

Taye finally started to dance and didn't do any complex moves and was overconfident. Mo was stunned when white boy just smiled and mimicked Taye's moves. Mo smiled as he continued the cute blonde boy. Taye was almost impressed but she simply walked away. "Mo, I wanna go home, I must be tired if white boy can keep up with me." With a small nod Mo replied, "Hey Taye, I wanna stay a bit longer. Go chill in da corner while I stay here with white boy." Taye just snorted and left without another word.

"Heya dude, the name's DJ Maccoy." the bubbly blonde quick stated. Mo laughed and just pulled him to the dance floor. MacCoy continued to dance and Mo joined in. And as every minute flew by, the more Mo was impressed by MacCoy. "MacCoy, how about you give me your number and I call you up so the three of us can hit the town?" MacCoy jumped up and down happily, "Course you can have my number! I wanna hang out with you guys, you guys are so cool!" Mo smiled at MacCoy's incessant babbling and they quickly exchanged numbers.

Mo wanted to see more of this boy.

His eyes couldn't rip away from the cute blonde for one moment, and he had felt so attracted. It made him feel silly, like this was all so cliche and childish. Yet this boy was so dazzling. He could see why he wanted the boy, he was defiantly original. And as the night sailed by, the boy could only get cuter.

Mo barely remembered that he had Taye with him, and that he needed to escort her home. MacCoy had been so persistent, wanting to come with them. "Pleeeeaaaase! Come on!" MacCoy whined. Mo almost choked oh his soda, that almost sounded like a-

"I'll do anything!"MacCoy continued. Mo just had an evil smirk on his face. Yes, this boy was truly...intresting. Mo laughed at all his dirty thoughts and brushed off the boy, finally giving into the adorable pout and his teary eyes. MacCoy leaped with joy and glomped Mo.

Mo could feel the heat rise to his face and he was glad he had dark skin. Mo couldn't help but splurge at MacCoy's happiness, this boy's smile was infectious. Taye began to whine and Mo had to take her home. When MacCoy started to follow, taye got mad and threatened the boy, he was forced to stay at the club.

Mo could feel his heart hurt from the loss of the boy.

Mo couldn't help but feel a little sad when he finally had to leave the club, along with MacCoy. Somehow that cute bubbly blond wormed his way into his heart and made a MacCoy sized hole there once his presence was gone. The cold night air felt good against his bare arms. Sometimes when he was stressed or just needed alone time he would sit in his backyard and stare at the sky. Damn it! MacCoy was still on his mind. Mo had walked Taye home and noticed the longing in her eyes. He had seen that look throughout their little get together but he just didn't feel the same way. Mo wished MacCoy would look at him like that. With one final look at the sky, Mo returned to the safety and warmth of his bedroom. As he drifted off into a wonderful sleep, Mo couldn't help but smile at the thought of Maccoy being his lover.

A/N: Hey ReturnToZero here, I just wanna say that this is me coming back and finally putting up something for Dance Central! :D :D I need encouragement to put up ch 3 so review!~


	2. Hangovers and Love notes

_Can't Have You Ch.2_

_Pairings: MoCoy and AngelxOblio_

_Warnings: Yaoi MalexMale Relations and some cussing?_

_Disclaimer: No I don't own anything...I wish I owned Angel though!~_

Oblio did not expect to wake up in a stranger's bed.

Last night was supposed to help him forget everything.

Oblio clutched his head as his mind registered the bright sunlight in the room, his hangover was finally kicking in. With a groan the ocean haired man began to take in his surroundings. His eyes were glued to a mass of brown messy hair peeking from under the covers.

Oblio began to regret drinking so much last night.

With a small tug on the plush covers, a handsome tan face was revealed. Oblio had never considered himself gay, but he had to admit that this guy was hot. Oblio continued to stare at the man, his face seemed familiar...

Racking his brain for answers, Oblio moved closer towards the handsome man, reaching out a thin hand to caress his face. Fingertips brushed against smooth tan skin and Oblio knew he was attracted.

He didn't want attraction, he wanted love.

His eyes traveled back to the sleeping man's face and he could feel a smile blooming on his face. He looked so peaceful, happy even. Oblio began playing with his sleeping beauty's hair. It was a bit rough from the gel but Oblio kneaded out the rough exterior and was surprised at the softness he found inside. Oblio could only remember bits and pieces of last night, but they were all connected to this man. Oblio could remember this man's confident smile and his strong stance, this man was a pompous fool. As Oblio filtered through his memories, he remembered a gentle touch and a warm smile.

The thought of the warm smile sent shivers through Oblio. That warm smile wasn't filled with just love and concern, it also had sadness and loneliness tucked within it. But what made Oblio shutter was the understanding buried within his eyes. His eyes also shone with a bitter feeling.

"You're lonely, just like me."

Oblio pulled from his thoughts and realized that his fingers were tangling themselves in the man's hair, and despite not knowing the man this whole thing felt right.

Oblio gazed into a mirror across the room and saw himself smiling. It wasn't a big smile that showed off his teeth, the smile was a upward curve of his lips and for some reason, it was perfect. Oblio decided that his current situation wasn't bad and now he didn't regret last night. Oblio wished he could stay like this forever, twirling his fingers in this gorgeous man's hair while he sleeps. Oblio wanted to be able to stay with this man who understood his pain, his sorrow and maybe forget again with him.

But Oblio knows he can't have this.  
>Once the man wakes up, he'll realize that Oblio isn't beautiful or amazing or interesting, just needy and very very ugly. He'll leave Oblio alone just like everyone else.<p>

He can't have this beautiful man.

He can't keep this man's heart.

He can't expect this man to love him.

Oblio begins to cry.

~~~~~Break~~~~~

Mo was bored.

Sitting in chemistry class listening to his teacher was just too boring to handle. Chemistry wasn't bad, Mo found it interesting even, but his insipid teacher never failed to make chemistry a living hell. Turning his gaze outside, Mo decided he had taken enough notes and deserved to take a break.

Bright clear blue skies and beautiful greenery awaited outside the classroom. Mo scanned the area and not a person in sight. He sighed, it was such a beautiful day and here he was taking notes and neglecting this beauty. He eyes landed on the school garden, and saw a small patch of bright sunflowers fluttering with the wind. Immediately a cute blonde came to mind. MacCoy...

Ever since he met MacCoy he had been enthralled by him. He was so...Mo didn't even know how to explain it, didn't know what exactly made him so attracted to MacCoy. The kid had spunk and confidence which Mo admired. He was also cute and funny(in a cheesy sense), and Mo couldn't help but smile whenever he was with the blonde. His whole attitude and outlook on life was so optimistic, and Mo always felt a little more hopeful around him. They hung out a few more times after meeting at the club, but only for brief periods of time. Mo always hated saying goodbye but the blonde always promised to see him again soon.

Mo didn't want to be infatuated with MacCoy but the boy made it so hard to resist!

Mo frowned and tried to focus on his work. He noticed all the hearts he drew on the side of his paper and felt like a love sick school girl. He quickly scribbled them out and drew his attention to chemistry. Mo then smiled again, what if MacCoy was in this class with him? Mo wanted to laugh, he always missed the boy when he was gone. Mo knew he was falling for the kid, but he knew he needed to stop this. There was no way MacCoy would ever return his feelings. He should try and be happy with being his friend. Maybe they could even become homies. That way Mo wouldn't have to worry about rejection, they would just be friends and he could be close to MacCoy.

If MacCoy was kind enough to give mo a corner of his heart then mo would cherish it and make sure that he ever hurt him. Just a corner should be enough to satiate Mo's want for the blonde...

The door clicked open and Mo didn't look up, he needed to get some work done!  
>"Sorry I'm late teach, but I'm new here and I kinda got lost..."<p>

Mo dropped his pen and slowly looked up from his notebook and nearly died on the spot.  
>"MacCoy?"<p>

A/N: Hello! ReturnToZero here, I just want to dedicate this chapter to How Convenient so I hope you like! Comments are love!~


	3. Memories, loneliness and discovered love

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...I wish I owned MacCoy though~_

__Angel had finally found him.__

__The man that danced with passion, his breath of fresh air(or so to speak) was a wandering punk. When he had found him, the beautiful man was already intoxicated.__

__He needed to see that passion again.__

__It didn't take long to convince the drunk man to leave with him. Angel's eyes connected with Oblio's and Angel gasped, his eyes were hollow and dull with the heavy weight of pure loneliness. Angel understood his pain, what it meant to be lonely, and he reached for his thin hand.__

_" _You're lonely, just like me." Angel whispered.__

_Oblio stared back, his eyes begging to make it go away, needing some kind of distraction from his current situation. Angel could help him with that, Angel wanted to forget too. He cradled his hand gently, softly, and led him away from the crowd._

_Oblio tried to kiss Angel again, but Angel simply turned and his kiss landed on a handsome tan cheek. Oblio growled, "I wanna...I want you..." Angel ignored the drunk man's comment and led him to the bedroom. Oblio's face broke out in a feral grin, he tackled Angel to the bed, landing kisses on his face and lips._

_Angel wanted this man, but not like this. _

_These kisses showed no love, no passion, just a physical need for release. Angel didn't bother changing out of his clothes, just threw off his jacket and visor and crawled under the covers. Oblio began to whine and shove Angel, he wanted to have his tension lifted. Instead Angel just held him loosely, shushing him and slightly rocking with him._

_Oblio finally gave up his struggle and sank into Angel's warm embrace. Oblio knew he was lonely. This man wasn't going to love him. He was still alone even though this man was with him. Oblio felt his eyes sting and his throat become hollow at the thought of being all alone. It was worse since he clearly had another person there, mocking him with his presence. A small whimper escaped from rosy pink lips and Oblio bit down hard on his bottom lip. He sounded so pathetic._

_Oblio liked how his lip stung with pain, it made him forget._

_Oblio's voice cracked and strained, "Will you...love me?" Angel lifted Oblio and turned him to stare at his crestfallen expression. Gently cupping his face and wiping his tears the brunette began, "I want to try to love you. Will you try loving me too?"_

_Oblio fell asleep before he was able to answer Angel. Angel just smiled, he knew the man was exhausted and maybe this can turn out to be a lovely relationship. Setting the ocean haired man on the bed and covering him made him feel better. Yes, this man was precious to him and he needed to protect that love. Angel settled on the bed and simply watched Oblio's peaceful expression until he could no longer keep his eyes open._

~~~~~~Break~~~~~~

He could never remember most of his dreams, and those he did remember where more like memories.

Angel had been alone. Ever since his parents passed away, he had never felt connected to anybody as he used to. He was comforted and swept up in a wave of warmth and woe, yet it never lasted for long. Soon enough, everyone was moving on and he had to take care of himself. Fortunately for him, his family left behind their legacy, their riches now bore his name. He had always been eager to join the family business, but not he had no choice.

Angel had to wise up, he couldn't be a child any longer. He needed to be guided and his parents had done so much for him...Angel could never repay them. Now that they were gone, he realized that he was not the best son, he could have been better. Angel felt cheated, why did he have to loose his parents? Why didn't the other people in the accident pass away? Why was he the only one who had to suffer? Supposed family came out and only wanted his money. Angel would always sigh and check to see if they truly needed it. Those who did where eternally grateful and he felt good to be able to help out. Those who didn't need the money got nothing from him.

Money didn't make Angel happy. It actually made him sadder.

Angel could have anything he wanted and sometimes he did splurge, buying himself a new shiny car or a HD 50 inch plasma TV, but they could never make him happy. They gave a temporary happiness, but he wasn't able to fill the gap in his heart. Angel was beautiful and young, and he could probably get a nice young girl to adore him, but he never felt anything towards them. Sure, there was the initial attraction, but nothing long term. Nothing that could get him to feel something deep and natural.

Angel had always blamed his sadness on being alone, but when he was in a room full of lively young adults, his depression only worsened.

Now Angel was lonely.

No matter how hard those beautiful girls tried, he could never be satisfied. He could never find love with them.

Angel almost wanted to laugh, his dreams were like his own personal movie of his memories...Angel just wanted to forget everything, to slip away from this world and just not worry for a while. As Angel tried to clear his mind, he heard a soft sob. He waited patiently...was someone crying? His eyes wanted to open and find the source of noise but he felt all his strength leave him.

The sobbing got worse with each passing minute.

The mysterious cries where filled with such a deep pain, yet their owner was still desperately trying to mask his true pain. Angel fought to open his eyes, squinting at the sudden brightness of his own room.

Oblio is here.

Oblio is sitting next to him, hand twirling his hair and crying. Angel feels groggy and heavy from last night and faces his beautiful dancer.

Oblio was still trying to quiet his sobs, biting his lip and trying to push away his emotions. So much was expressed through his body and face. His arms were limp and his shoulders sagged with despair. The man was somewhat curled inward, chest caving in almost as if to shield his heart. Warm tears stained his pale face and his eyes were puffy and red from his salty tears. Choked sobs and sniffles slip out of the faux punk despite all his efforts.

Angel begins to move, stretching and reaching out for this man. Angel loves his tears, because even though he hates the fact that Oblio is hurting, he can't help but feed off his strong emotions. Oblio seemed to always be graceful and heart-breakingly beautiful. This man reacted to so much and he was so full of life. Angel wanted to become a part of Oblio's life.

Angel began placing light, feathery kisses on Oblio's face but never touching his lips. Angel pulls Oblio into an embrace and enjoys how Oblio immediately relaxes into his touch. Angel continues his sweet butterfly kisses, trying to convey his strange and unknown love. Oblio loops his arms loosely around Angel's frame and rests his head against Angel's bare shoulder. Angel almost shutters when he feels Oblio's warm wet tears slide down his skin.

This man was so breath-taking, Angel was so intoxicated and mesmerized by this man.

Oblio's sobs die down into silence and his eyes are still glassy from unshed tears, and he quickly rips himself from Angel's arms. Oblio's eyes become guarded once again and he begins to hide again.

Oblio was scared. He had never been so open with someone, despite it being as refreshing and exhilarating as it was, he needed to leave. Oblio wants to leave, to run away and add this to his list of things to forget.

I can't keep him.

I can't keep him.

I can't keep his heart.

Angel misses the feeling of Oblio against him. Angel can see Oblio's clouded eyes, and he can't stop himself from lacing his fingers with Oblio's wiry fingers.

Angel breaks the silence, "How about I make you breakfast?" Oblio pulls from his thoughts and stares at the tan man. He frowns and tries to say no and he settles with shakes his head side to side. Angel needs to dig deeper, "Please? I would really like your company, but if you truly don't want to, I can't make you stay." Oblio pouted, his face etched with fear and uncertainty. Angel waited patiently for a response. Oblio sighed, "Fine."

Angel smiles brightly, enthralled at the idea of having breakfast with this gorgeous man. He quickly gets up leaving the room and begins searching for all the right pans to use.

Oblio didn't understand why that man's smile made him feel like he did something right.

Oblio felt a small fluttering in his stomach and his face began to heat up, realizing these warning signs. Oblio becomes aware of the fading heat of where the Mexican man had occupied, and became somewhat sad at his disappearance. Oblio hated it when people faded from his life and yet he did nothing to stop them from leaving. He reached out and clutched the sheets where only a small amount of heat remained.

He wouldn't let this man fade from his life.

Oblio finally released his grip on the sheets and decided it was time to explore. He leaves the bed messy and shakily rises from his spot on the bed. With one last look the punk begins to leave the safety and comfort of this room.

Oblio hopes that he can find something worth fighting for between those sheets.

~~~~~Break~~~~~~

MacCoy was so happy he had found a friend at his new school.

After showing up to all his classes late, he needed to catch up with his classes and knew that he could never do it alone. Could Mo get any cooler? MacCoy owed Mo for this, BIG TIME. He also relished in the fact that he cold finally spend more time with his best bud. Whenever he was with him, there was just never enough time to hang out and have fun.

Mo was such an awesome guy, and he was super smart too! Man, he was almost jealous of Mo, but MacCoy knows how hard Mo works so it's nothing to get green-eyed about. Mo deserved all his popularity, he had a good head on his shoulders and knew how to respect people. MacCoy admired Mo, and hoped that he could be Mo's right hand man one day.

The lunch bell rang and MacCoy practically jumped out of his seat and sprinted out of the classroom. That teacher was something else, how could he expect so much work from a new student on his first day? MacCoy gasped and realized his mistake, flushing red while he waited for Mo to escape that evil classroom. Mo finally emerged from the class with his usual smirk, but he was clearly trying to hold in his laughter...and failing.

MacCoy felt like such a fool. Sure he hated that class, but there was no need to freakin sprint away from the class! MacCoy stole a glance at Mo and smiled, at least Mo thought it was funny.

Mo finally calmed down, "Dude? Was there a reason you had to run out like your ass was on fire?"MacCoy burst into laughter at Mo's analogy, "Sorry! I got too excited, that class is like a living hell!" Mo nodded, "I know. It's the teacher, he makes everything more complicated then it really is." MacCoy just pouted and they began their journey to the lunch line.

Mo was nervous, he wanted to invite MacCoy over to help him get his studies together but he didn't want to make a fool of himself. And he didn't want to sound too eager when offering him the chance, he might get suspicious. With a deep breath and a last minute pep talk(with himself), he strode over to MacCoy.

MacCoy was busy trying to remember new names and faces, so he didn't even notice Mo coming up and standing beside him. "Hey do you wanna get you stuff together at my house?" MacCoy nearly screamed, he turned, "Don't scare me like that man! Umm..." Maccoy felt the blood rise to his face when he realized who he was talking to. He tried his best to calm himself as he tried to collect his thoughts, "Sorry dude, what do ya say" Mo softly inquired. MacCoy beamed, more time to hang out with Mo? Hell yes! "Yeah man, that's cool with me." Mo smiled and slipped a paper in MacCoy's hand, brushing their fingers and sending sparks through MacCoy's hand."Don't be late then..."Mo whispered and walked away.

MacCoy didn't know what that was all about but damn when did Mo get so hot? MacCoy was giddy and nervous and just overflowing with so many emotions. MacCoy groaned, It was love wasn't it?

A/N: Hello again, ReturnToZero here and I want to apologize, I might not hae the edited version of ch 1 so it will have to wait! Please review, I am still concerned about my writing and won't post up the next chapter untill later. Sorry about the small MoCoy compared to the giant AngelBlio(?), I just had a stroke of inspiration and I find it easier to write about Oblio and Angel. D:


	4. Alone together and the truth comes out

Can't Have You Ch. 4

Pairings: MoCoy and AngelxOblio

Warnings: Yaoi and some slight cussing?

Angel didn't know what to do with the blue haired punk.

Ever since he started making breakfast the blue haired man explored his house briefly before plopping himself at the dining table and sulking. His depressed attitude was bumming out Angel.

"Hey cutie, why so glum?"Angel softly spoke. Oblio simply waved his hand and shook his head no. Angel pouted, he wanted his guest to be happy. Angel sighed and continued making breakfast. Angel quickly made ham and eggs with chorizo, with tortillas and beans on the side.

Oblio was amazed at Angel's grace while moving in the kitchen. He wordlessly served two plates and Angel placed a plate in front of Oblio. Angel smiled at him, and Oblio reluctantly ate his food.

Oblio had never had Mexican food but he had a feeling he was going to eat it more often.

The pair ate in a comfortable silence, and Oblio found that the food was rich with flavor and spices. Once they finished, Angel swiped the plates and began washing a small pile of pans and dishes in his sink."thank you for the food, it was delicious."Oblio quietly spoke. Angel let out a hearty laugh, "It's delicious because it was made with love."

Oblio couldn't help but smile, Angel always had some comment or gesture that made him relax and just be happy.

Angel noticed Oblio's smile and he finished up the dishes, sitting next to Oblio and getting close. Oblio blushed, but said nothing. Angel scooted closer and put his head on the table, facing towards Oblio and staring into his eyes. Oblio was still blushing yet he stared back into Angel's eyes. He never noticed that they were a caramel/honey brown color. He could see the joy that were hidden within his dark orbs, and Oblio wondered if Angel truly loved him.

"I...I wanna...Can we?" Oblio began. He didn't know how to say it. He couldn't find the right words to say. His throat was choked up on his strong emotions, he was falling hard for this man. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his blood rush to his face.

Angel just smiled and patiently waited for Oblio to say what he needed to. Oblio was so cute when he was flustered. His cheeks were glowing with a red blush and Oblio pouted and huffed out his cheeks whenever he could find the right words to say. "Just say what you need to."Angel softly stated. Oblio relaxed and smiled.

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Oblio happily said. Angel was shocked at Oblio's forwardness, but he was happy. Oblio was warming up to him. He could take it slow.

Angel warmly announced a quick yes and sealed the deal with a kiss. Oblio was eager, he pushed against Angel and tried to pour his happiness and his heart into the kiss.

Angel smiled through the kiss, he knows he had fallen hard for this beautiful man, and he loves this melting feeling he has. His heart wants to explode, he could die happy. In his opinion, he had found love. This was the love that was so beautiful and overcame all. This was the love that created families that were strong and unbreakable. This was better than any drug. This love could kill him, and he was okay with that.

Oblio didn't know what to expect. He could feel the heat in his cheeks only intensify as he continued his lip lock with Angel. Oblio felt Angel's lips pull into a smile, and Oblio couldn't help but do the same. This feeling was so intense, he couldn't believe this was real! He was flying, he could feel his spirits lighten and all of a sudden, life was beautiful. This man was her and he splashed color onto his gray and bleach world. This was so beautiful, and it was so much and Oblio was so happy that someone loved him. He was complete.

They pulled away from the kissed, stunned, shocked and out of breath. Oblio began to cry and he was sobbing loudly, not even trying to hide his pain. Angel scooped Oblio into his arms and rocked him slightly. Oblio smiled through his tears, he was so happy that Angel though he was beautiful. It was nice to know that somebody wanted you.

He was wanted.

Oblio couldn't contain himself and he finally let go of everything. His past, his girlfriend, his pain, his doubts simply slipped away and he could only feel Angel. Angel was here, holding him, caressing his body and loving him.

Angel loved Oblio. He was such a beautiful person, if anything he was Angel's world. Angel wanted to heal this beautiful man, to make him happy and to fight this cruel world with the blue haired punk by his side.

Angel felt the tears slip from his eyes, and he was so happy. It had been so long since he cried. He could open up again, this man made him connect to the world, to feel something. He had never realized how his world was so boring and painful, and yet this man made life beautiful. He made life worth living.

With Oblio in his arms he felt complete. He felt like he was at home again, loving his parents and having them return his affection. This was going to be his new family. Oblio was going to be the person who he made proud, the person who would hold him whenever he cried, he was going to make him a better man.

With another look they both knew that this was going to be difficult but as Angel held Oblio's hand, it became clear that no matter what, they would always cherish this love.

~~~~~Break~~~~~

MacCoy was angry at Mo.

Mo was being kinda mean to his beautiful home-girl, ignoring her and forgetting all about her. MacCoy had reunited with Taye at his English class, the only class without Mo, and he saw how sad the girl seemed. She was such a pretty girl and MacCoy admired her ferocity and her strength.

Mo had promised the three of them would do something together soon, but Mo always cut her out of the picture in the last second.

MacCoy felt like such a bad guy by going along with Mo while leaving her behind. Sure he had developing feelings for the guy, but that didn't mean he could just hurt anyone who happened to be Mo's friend.

MacCoy always felt so nervous talkin' to Taye, he didn't want her to think he was just some lame guy that was friends with Mo. He put his hand on his chest as he felt his heart beat. He thought about Taye and how pretty she was, how she was so cool and strong and his heart raced, she was beautiful. He also thought about Mo and how he was just the best guy ever and his heart sped up at that too. MacCoy stopped and frowned.

Why was this happening?

MacCoy shyly invited Taye to go to the movies with himself and Mo, and she happily agreed. MacCoy smiled, this girl was so nice, and she deserved a great man! MacCoy began hatching a plan in his brain, even though it might hurt a bit, he was sure that Mo had feelings for Taye! That's probably why he was always cutting her off, 'cuz he was nervous! MacCoy almost wanted to laugh at Mo's cute behavior, it was endearing.

MacCoy could already smell the success.

MacCoy may not be the smartest crayon in the box, but he was by no means stupid. He saw all the hearts that littered Mo's notes, they poor boy had fallen hard.

"Hey Mo, let's go to the movies with Taye this weekend." Mo was staring off into who knows what and

Mo came back to reality. "huh dude I can't make it, I got home work to do and I gotta study too."

MacCoy frowned, Mo was always stubborn like this. Mo continued, "You should probably study too, how about you come to my house and study with me?" MacCoy loved going over to Mo's place but he was still peeved about Taye.

MacCoy finally came out with it, "You like Taye don't cha?" Mo sat up in surprise and stared at MacCoy as if he grew another head. "Wha, no man don't!" Mo quickly spat out. MacCoy became puzzled again, Mo seemed serious when he said he didn't like Taye. MacCoy felt happy...but sad at the same time.

He just wanted his friends to be happy.

MacCoy bit his lip, he loved Mo but why did he get those lovey dovey feelings about Taye too? He knew he couldn't have them both,and he didn't want to have to choose.

Mo came closer to MacCoy, waving his hand in his face. MacCoy pulled back surprised, why did Mo have to get all close and personal? Mo just stared at him quietly and MacCoy felt the need to cry. He didn't even know why he was so sad, he just burst into tears and Mo just held him, stroking and playing with his blonde hair.

MacCoy didn't understand, why couldn't he keep both his friends close to his heart?

Mo waited until MacCoy stopped crying and finally let go of the boy. Mo never wanted to let go but he knew he had to. He should let go of this boy and let his feelings go, it was pointless trying to keep them.

MacCoy stared at Mo and it just clicked.

Mo was in love with him.

MacCoy's heart wanted to escape from his chest and go to Mo. But he thought about Taye, and he began to tear himself apart, hating himself for ruining Taye's friendship.

Even when Mo kissed MacCoy, he could still feel the guilt weighing on his chest. It made him sick and he couldn't-

MacCoy pushed Mo away.

MacCoy couldn't take this, it was too much.

He ran.

Mo could feel his heart breaking, he finally let go of MacCoy.

Why did it hurt so much?

Mo couldn't get the pain to stop all day.

~~~~~Break~~~~~


	5. Heartbreak

Can't Have You Ch. 5

Pairings: MoCoy and Angel Oblio

Warnings: Yaoi and some cussing?

Dare finally saw her ex boyfriend.

She never meant to hurt him, but she couldn't fall in love with him. She wanted to, and at first everything was great. He was loving and devoted, always making her happy with his beautiful sweet promises. Despite his efforts, she was never able to feel with him.

This man didn't understand women.

He was too passive and would often become a weak loser if their relationship was threatened. He could never get the things she truly wanted, and he often forgot all the important dates. He had trouble expressing his emotions and had some of the strangest habits.

She applauded him for his effort, but nothing else.

His words never made sense to her. Dare wasn't the type of girl that could sit still for long hours. She couldn't enjoy solitude and silence. That's why she moved to the big, bright city, to be able to perform and become social, to heard the loud(and somewhat painful) noises of the bustling city. She wanted to take advantage of her youth, to live life.

They were just too different.

Dare finally called it quits on the guy, she knew that this way, they could both move on and seek happiness else where.

Oblio was crushed at the break-up.

She took him to dinner and ended their get-together with her well planned break-up speech. She never expected him to look so hurt and defeated. Dare might have imagined it, but she thought she saw a lone tear roll down his cheek.

Oblio avoided Dare at all costs.

Dare felt lonely, she truly missed him. She missed his presence, his longing glances, his gentle fingers pressing against the small of her back.

Dare wanted to see him again, she needed to apologize for hurting him and fix this whole mess. She never meant to hurt him, she had thought this was best for both of them. With enough digging, she found out that Oblio wandered from bar to bar, dancing and drinking till he was either kicked out or passed out on the floor.

Dare never thought that she would cause him this much pain...

She hadn't seen Oblio for weeks, constantly searching for him and only finding him to be in another direction. She was scared, what if something happened to him? What if he was hurt or dead? It was all her fault. She killed this beautiful man, and as the days passed, she felt the guilt weigh her down and completely destroy her.

She killed their love.

She was out again, and she saw his ocean blue hair from the crowd. She knew it was him, it had to be. She came close and hid behind a bush, trying to find him again. Her eyes looked rapidly back and forth, trying to find her lost lover. She was so close, she could still save him! Finally seeing his black and yellow jacket, she almost ran to him.

She wasn't able to approach him, her body freezing at the sight of his new partner.

Angel apparently wanted some action with Oblio.

Dare was about to go and rip Oblio away from Angel, but she noticed his smile.

Dare never saw Oblio's smile.

He was beautiful in an instant, his whole face brightening with his smile. No flashy teeth or a smile that stretched across his face, just a small curve of lips that was so natural. His eyes held a light in them, they shone with happiness. She looked deeper and saw relief buried within his ocean blue eyes.

Oblio made Angel laugh.

Dare noticed that whenever Angel laughed or smiled, Oblio felt relieved. Their leaned towards one another, their touches small and gentle yet so intimate and beautiful. She could practically see the love in the air, their bodies moved in a sync that just screamed harmony. They were perfect for each other. She had never seen something so beautiful.

Dare could never make him smile.

Dare could never make him happy.

She shook her head, and smiled, it didn't matter, Oblio found his happiness.

Everything was alright. Everything was going to be okay.

She couldn't stoop her tears from falling.

Even though she was sad and crying, she smiled. Oblio found a new love and maybe, she could find a person that could love her too.

She couldn't help but think that Oblio was so luck to find such a precious love.

~~~~~Break~~~~~

Taye was scared.

She never asked for these feelings.

Mo was such a nice boy, and she never saw him as anything but her best friend. She wanted to support Mo and be his best friend. She was ready to take on the world with mo by her side, they were inseparable. No one could stop them.

She was going to be his home-girl.

Yet somehow during their friendship, she began to see Mo in a different light. Mo was now cute and smart, and she knew he always had her back. She could never be his girlfriend and she always had to hide her blush when Mo was being especially nice. She tried to lock away these feelings, to throw them away and keep everything as they were.

Taye kept her secret and continued to admire Mo from afar.

Mo never seemed interested in her. But lately, she had been noticing Mo being...distant. Well, not distant, but he was constantly thinking of something else, going into dream-like states. He was also a lot happier too...

Taye had never felt so scared in her entire life.

Mo seemed to be getting worse with each passing day, forgetting his plans with her and constantly running off. He always told her he had work to do or that he was busy. He always had an excuse.

Taye noticed the hearts that littered the margins of Mo's notes. They seemed never ending, spilling onto all the pages. She could already feel her eyes burning from staring at them too long. Yet no matter how bad her eyes stung, she couldn't look away. She couldn't handle this. The hearts became blurry and Taye felt her hot tears rolling on her cheeks.

Mo was in love.

She was desperate to know who, she needed to know who. She was Mo's home-girl, she needed to know.

Why didn't Mo ever tell her?

Did Mo care about her anymore?

Was Mo still gonna be her best friend?

Taye couldn't answer. She wanted to punch something, anything. Taye couldn't believe that Mo blew off their friendship for another girl! She wanted to prove to Mo that she could make him happy. She was his best friend, she always had his back and this is how he repays her? She had always thought that she could somehow get Mo to look at her as more as a friend, to get him to see her as not just his home-girl.

Taye let out a shaky sigh, she knew that Mo would never see her as anything but his home-girl. Turning the pages she finally found an answer to the mystery girl's name.

Two M's within a circle and a drawing of a sunflower were on this page. Hearts littered the margins again, but a small note was scribbled on the side.

"You'll probably never read this but I didn't want to use a heart to put our initials in 'cuz hearts can break. Circles go on forever, as does my love for you."

Taye knew she was loosing her best friend.

It felt like her heart was breaking in two.


	6. Movies and Heat

Can't Have You Ch. 6

Pairings: MoCoy and Angelio, minor TayexMacCoy

Warnings: Yaoi and Sex!

MacCoy couldn't look at Mo anymore.

Every time they arrived in the same room and things just felt strange. MacCoy felt so ashamed, how could he have not noticed? And there was that fluttering feeling, the feeling that made him so scared and nervous. This was the ultimate kind of vulnerability, the closest people could ever become.

Love.

Love made him so happy, so blissful, so high up on cloud nine that it was easy to forget that the strong arms that wrap around him could easily drop him and simply let him fall. MacCoy remembered all the times that people would drop him, let him down and allow him to hit the floor without any care. They called him a fagot, they sneered at him while they murmured slander behind their hands. To them, he was a sinner. To them, he was just some horny gay guy who could turn all males gay. Don't go near him, he's gay. They wouldn't even try to hide their disgust. In fact, they made their hate very public.

Bradley was the worst though.

Bradley was his best friend, MacCoy would gladly give his life if it would save the other boy. He was beautiful too, broad shoulders, a handsome face with the smoothest pale skin that glowed in the sun. His black hair fell into his face and hid his blue eyes, they most beautiful sapphire gems that he had ever seen. Bradley was his homie, he was the person that MacCoy admired and went to.

Whenever something bothered him, he would go to Bradley.

Now MacCoy was afraid because he knew that he shouldn't want to have Bradley's smile directed only to him. He shouldn't try everything to make him happy. He shouldn't feel the need to hold Bradley's hand and kiss him sweetly.

This was his first love that felt so strong, that infected him like a virus and possessed him.

This was the first time he had feelings for a GUY.

Yet no matter how hard he tried, MacCoy couldn't stop his heart from bursting with joy whenever Bradley smiled at him. It was driving the boy crazy, having the other boy so close, but not close enough to touch him. MacCoy planned to stay quiet, to never tell Bradley and stay a safe distance. This would go away, and he would never speak of this to anyone.

Finally Bradley looked at him, just gazed into his eyes and it just clicked. Before MacCoy could even realize it, they were mashing lips teeth and tongue, grabbing and fondling. MacCoy was higher than ever, stuck in a daze of hormones and lust. Love had sprouted in his heart and MacCoy felt passion take over, and Bradley never complained.

They continued this routine, but Bradley would always do this behind closed doors. He never called MacCoy his boyfriend. He never refereed to them as lovers. He just came and would look at MacCoy so passionately, and it would lead to intense making out. MacCoy always poured his heart out and always spoke those three important words that would Bradley glow.

"Let's have sex."

MacCoy was nervous, Bradley had been pushing him, wanting to make MacCoy feel better and higher, but MacCoy didn't want to rush. Bradley would get a bit frustrated and tone down their smogging, and would leave a while later. MacCoy finally gave into Bradley's request, allowing him to see hist heart and soul, to touch him and bring him to that beautiful euphoria. MacCoy never felt comfortable with sex, it never felt right, as if something was missing. Every time Bradley came inside him, there was something that lingered in the air, struggled to be said, but never was made true.

MacCoy wondered why Bradley always stayed just friends in public.

And then MacCoy decided to surprise his lover on Thursday marking their one-year anniversary. MacCoy happily skipped along into the boy's locker room and opened the door to the changing rooms.

His heart clenched in pain, he almost wanted to run away.

Bradley was in the boy's locker room, fucking one of the cheerleaders on the bench. He couldn't believe Bradley was cheating on him, with another girl! MacCoy couldn't even think nor move, he just stayed still, wishing that this was all some kind of bad dream. MacCoy waited until they climaxed together and their breaths calmed. They untangled themselves and cleaned up, quickly muttering goodbyes and the brunette cheerleader left the room. Maccoy finally found the strength to move, his limbs numb and strange with idleness, managing to wobble up to Bradley. His eyes had become blurry long ago, the burning had already passed and all that was left was aching sore eyes. Bradley looked up and acted as if he hadn't just cheated on MacCoy, smiling brightly at him.

MacCoy hated that smile.

MacCoy hated it because it never failed to make him gush with happiness, never failed to make him feel better, never failed to make him fall in love.

"Hi love, what's wrong?"

MacCoy let it go, just smiled.

"Nothin."

They walked home together, MacCoy never spoke a word about that cheerleader, and he prayed that this wouldn't happen again. Bradley continued pretending, going and fucking girls in the locker room, making them writhe underneath him while MacCoy simply waited, covering his ears and trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

That smile never failed.

Bradley kept asking MacCoy for sex and soon, every time they climaxed, MacCoy felt nothing. He felt no love, he was hurting and it was painful. This wasn't love, this was hell. MacCoy desperately longed for his ignorance, hoping that maybe one day Bradley could love him, could hold his hand in the park and just be with him. It was always sex and then nothing. No whispers of love, no snuggling, no falling asleep in his arms. He would be thrown away, as if he was nothing.

He was nothing to Bradley.

MacCoy refereed to sex as 'nothing', hating every time Bradley asked, but hated that he always said yes. He cried, he wanted Bradley to LOVE him, but it was so obvious that he was not going to get it.

MacCoy was nothing.

MacCoy finally ended the relationship, he couldn't keep going on like this, but Bradley begged him to stay. MacCoy walked away, and felt lonelier than ever. Bradley kept his shouting, calling out to him and began to cry, his heart-wrenching sobs filling the air and making MacCoy stop dead in his tracks. MacCoy turned around, ran back and hugged Bradley, almost telling him that he loved him and prove it by showing it in the connection of their bodies.

Then he realized that even as Bradley cries, he felt nothing.

Bradley noticed MacCoy's distance, noticed how MacCoy never gushed and glowed with love. Bradley began to hit him, to bruise his pale skin and leave black and purple spots. Bradley would fuck him hard, not caring at all if MacCoy bled. Not caring at all if MacCoy cried. Not caring if MacCoy screamed in pain as he forced his way in.

He didn't care if MacCoy told him to stop.

MacCoy was dying, this man was ripping him apart, literally. MacCoy hoped for death, anything to take him away from all this pain. His pale lips stayed in a thin line, hand always lingering over the handle to the counselor's office, inches away from that door handle.

He never found the strength to open it.

MacCoy never looked at Bradley, never looked into those sapphire eyes, afraid of what might come out. Bradley never masked his new hate for MacCoy, constantly teasing him and hurting him. He always shoved the Russian into the dull rusty lockers, never missed a chance to humiliate him.

Finally the last straw came, Maccoy exploded and he fought back, fists flying and blood spilling. Bradley had to have the last punch though, and he finally gave MacCoy the final blow.

"Fucking fag! That's right everyone, MacCoy is a cock-sucking fagot!"

No one helped MacCoy with his wounds.

No one talked to MacCoy, only when teachers required it.

No one wanted MacCoy near them, they watched behind cold eyes as MacCoy walked the halls, everyone pointing and staring as if he was a walking freak.

MacCoy's pale lips stayed in a thin line, never opening and releasing his pain.

MacCoy became depressed and finally his grandmother got him a therapist. They treated him as if he was some sort of lunatic, keeping distant and unsympathetic, and handed him pills.

MacCoy wondered how much therapists get paid.

The pills made him feel worse, they made him feel so emotionless and apathetic. He had to force every smiled, to lie through his teeth and tell everyone he was happy. Eventually MacCoy couldn't even tell the difference between his own lies and just moved along, not feeling, not loving, not knowing his own misery.

MacCoy finally moved in with his grandma, she never liked the pills and eventually stopped buying them, and over the summer he was introduced to dance. He quickly became addicted, never failing to perfect his b-boy routines. It was beautiful, he could finally feel again! He cried, he laughed, he jumped with joy and his body was more expressive than ever. It was beautiful.

Yet here he was, hurting again and feeling so torn.

He promised himself he would never try to love another man again. Mo was too good for him anyways, he would be better off with Taye.

Taye.

She confused him, and he was so happy and in love but it felt similar but different. He didn't know how, but something was off. Even now as he was staring at the giant movie screen, eyes not registering the pictures, he sat in silence. Taye tapped his arm and MacCoy turned.

MacCoy felt the need to find out his feelings.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly, just a brush of lips that was sweet and gentle. MacCoy didn't feel anything. Even as she kissed back, her soft full lips conveying loneliness, he felt nothing.

MacCoy began to cry.

~~~~~Break~~~~~

Oblio watched as Angel danced.

His eyes never ripped away from Angel's hot body, trying to capture and forever memorize every beautiful movement that happened. He couldn't stop, not even when Angel stopped and took a break. Oblio admired angel, he was a beautiful artist that was clearly professional with his work. Nothing looked like a mistake, he never missed a beat and he always had the right mood for every song.

Oblio waited and noticed the crowd of girls fawning over Angel. He felt some jealousy rise up in his throat, but it was easily dispelled when Angel searched the crowd and locked eyes with him. Angel didn't even look at the girls, and strode over to Oblio.

"Hola Azul, you liked the dance I assume?"

Oblio smiled at angel's ego, "Actually you almost lost balance after the 3rd turn."

Angel smiled brightly, "So you were watching me that closely? No one but you would notice that mi amor!"

Oblio began to feel the heat flow to his face and he turned, feeling embarrassed that he had been caught.

"I-I!"Oblio shut his mouth and heard Angel lovely laughter, Oblio turned and looked at Angel once again. This man in front of his was so sexy and hot and gorgeous! Oblio couldn't see why Angel would still want him. He was nothing compared to the Mexican, and he began to feel bad.

Angel deserved better.  
>Angel's laughter finally faded, and his eyes began to shine with confusion and concern.<p>

"Que paso mi amor?"

Oblio shook his head, and he stayed silent. Angel frowned, he hated when Oblio tried to hide his problems from him. Angel reached for the punk's hand, taking and basking in it's warm and thin hold. Oblio followed Angel and as they began to head to Oblio's apartment, wondering what was happening. Angel just smiled at him and said he would find out soon.

Once they got to Oblio's apartment, angel opened the door and pushed Oblio on the couch, tickling him and brushing his soft fingers under the dancer's shirt and onto his weak points. Oblio broke into a giddy and hysterical laughter, and flailed aimlessly as he tried to shake off his assailant. Angel couldn't help but just stare at Oblio's face, he was always a beautiful man, but he never smiled enough. Oblio had the power to look both heart-breakingly beautiful and just gorgeous. No matter what Oblio felt, he was perfect in angel's eyes.

Angel knew Oblio had flaws, like how he never liked going to crowded places and how he hated having to deal in big social events, but Angel could understand his reasons. Angel hated how Oblio would always criticize himself so harshly and how he never gave himself a break. Angel never believe that Oblio was ugly, and his body was just a different kind of beauty.

Oblio finally stopped his laughter and thwacked Angel on the head. "Don't do that! My laugh sounds weird and it's just weird!" Angel pouted, he had hoped that Oblio would just chill and not feel so self-conscious.

"Baby, you look so beautiful, it's a shame that you always hide!" Oblio just pouted and shook his head no. Angel brightened, "But you make me so happy, and I'm glad that I'm the only one who gets you to see like this." Oblio blushed again, and this time he just sighed, he would never understand Angel's ideas of beauty.

Oblio smiled again, but he would understand that angel loved him for whatever reason, and Oblio loved him too.

Oblio kissed Angel and now Angel blushed, Oblio had never taken charge before, and he could only smile as Oblio climbed onto his lap. The kiss turned fierce and they began to come together and reveal their love. Oblio had always felt a bit nervous, he was afraid that Angel would come to his senses and find him disgusting and leave. Oblio hated feeling so powerless, he wanted to keep Angel for himself.

Oblio sighed as Angel's hands began to touch pale skin, bringing color to his face. Oblio finally needed air so he ripped himself from the searing kiss. His panting was shallow, and his eyes raked oven Angel's exposed body. Angel could see the glaze in Oblio's eyes, how much he wanted him, how this made him feel. Angel brought Oblio's face close to his and rested his forehead on Oblio's.

Angel waited for Oblio to move, he wanted Oblio to be the one to initiate their lovemaking, he wanted to get the Japanese man to become comfortable with him. Oblio waited and simply stared into honey-caramel orbs.

Oblio saw Angel's patience, his want, his heart and his love.

Oblio began to strip, peeling off his shirt and sliding out of his skinny jeans. Angel also removed his coat and ditched his jeans as well. His arousal was obvious, a tent already coming up in his underwear. Oblio felt skittish once again and wanted to run away. His eyes locked once more with Angel's, and under clouded lustful eyes, he saw love.

Love.

Oblio shyly smiled and once again moved, and he removed Angel's underwear, freeing his need. Angel gasped softly at the cold air but Oblio quickly sat atop of Angel's cock. Angel wanted to scream, Oblio was such a tease, but he knew that he could wait for Oblio. It was difficult, but he wanted Oblio to feel good, even at the expense of his own. Angel hooked his long fingers and wrapped them around the hem of Oblio's underwear. Angel slowly pulled the fabric down, reveling in all the exposed pale skin, scattering hot, light kissed across the smooth skin. Oblio moaned, Angel was so hot, it made his heart swell, he was so happy. Angel was so entranced, he gave the blue-haired punk's body everything, his lips, his fingers, his arousal.

Oblio was drowning in heat, everything was melting together, and his dick was twitching, standing in excitement. Angel chuckled, licking the shaft and covering the tip with his mouth.

Oblio gasped, Angel was so good.

Oblio allowed this heat to overcome his senses, to let the world fade away and focus on this man. Angel stopped and Oblio whined, how dare he stop! Oblio pushed Angel back onto the couch and panted, hovering over Angel's face. Angel felt Oblio's hot breath ghost over his face and his dick hardened, Oblio was so sexy. Angel positioned a finger under Oblio and outlined the tight ring. Oblio stifled a moan, pushing back onto the finger and trying to push it into his entrance.

"Love, you gotta relax. It's gonna hurt if you don't."

Oblio nodded and forced his body to unwind, to allow this man inside to see his heart.

Angel began scissoring Oblio, and Oblio felt a bit uncomfortable, it was weird, but it wasn't bad. Oblio panted, remembering Angel's advice and trying to stay relaxed. Angel finally hit a spot that just made Oblio fly. Oblio yelped, and Angel smirked, he knew he found the spot.

Oblio grunted, Angel was being gentle with him, but three fingers just wasn't enough anymore! Oblio took control and moved to the bigger prize. Taking Angel's arousal in hand, he began to slide himself onto Angel. Angel hissed, groaning with delight, Oblio was so tight. Oblio whined, Angel was a bit too big and it kind of hurt. Tears sprung from Oblio's eyes and Angel stopped. Angel kissed away Oblio's tears, waiting for Oblio to adjust. Oblio finally built up the nerve to move and he began to ride Angel.

Angel felt Oblio lift himself and impale himself once again, and the friction was delicious. He didn't thrust, he wanted Oblio to take complete control.

Oblio was getting used to the feeling of being filled, and he loved how Angel was waiting, being patient and trying to make him feel good. Oblio then went faster, he wanted Angel to feel good too. Angel couldn't stop the noises coming out of him, Oblio was delicious.

Oblio picked up his pace and began to bounce on Angel, but then screamed, there! Oblio began to lose all inhibitions, trying to aim for that spot again. Angel was so hard, this guy was so hot and tight, and the mewls that Oblio made were heaven to Angel's ears.

This was heaven.

Angel began to thrust into that welcoming heat and Oblio was so happy. Oblio began to cry once again, he was loved and it felt so good. His heart was brimming with happiness and he could tell that Angel was happy too.

This was their Eden. This was their slice of heaven.

The blue haired dancer could feel his end approaching, but all that mattered was getting closer, and falling with Angel in this mad bliss.

Oblio couldn't hold himself back, the beautiful heat that coiled in his groin was too much, and he came hard, spilling his seed onto Angel's abdomen. Oblio's pleasure came in waves and all he could think about was Angel.

"Ah! Angelll..."Oblio moaned out.

Angel couldn't take it, Oblio was closing around him, moaning his name and reaching his euphoria. "Oblio! I love you!" Angel climaxed, releasing himself into Oblio's entrance, filling it with his warm semen.

Oblio leaned onto Angel, with Angel still inside him. After their breathing evened out, they stayed connected, holding each other in the afterglow. Oblio was the first to move, kissing angel sweetly and smiling.

"You make me feel so beautiful."Oblio whispered.

Angel smiled back, "But you are beautiful."

Oblio searched Angel's eyes for any doubt or lies hidden, but only honesty shone. Oblio sighed and replied, "I'm only beautiful for you."


End file.
